In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. However, access to the media content is limited by the available household bandwidth of the user. Users often encounter situations where access to requested content is restricted or severely degraded because the available household bandwidth for accessing the requested content is insufficient. This typically occurs when one user in the household is accessing content that consumes most of the available bandwidth, which prevents other users from accessing other content. Conventional systems leave users frustrated in these situations as the user is unable to access the requested content and the systems fail to provide alternate content-viewing plans to the user.